


hard for the money

by marmolita



Series: FFXV tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Prompt from an anon: Noct sells his body/blows someone for money on the road when they're short on cash.





	hard for the money

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I asked for prompts on Tumblr and started writing ficlets for them, and am finally getting around to posting to AO3 now that I'm on my second round of prompts. Enjoy!

They're out of potions and they're out of options. Gladio's laid up with a broken arm, Ignis is fighting off a nasty cold, and Prompto has a concussion from a bad hit in the hunt he and Noctis had tried to do on their own.

Noctis sighs. He already offered to try some hunts solo, but he knew it was a terrible idea even before everyone protested. So here he is, driving on his own from the haven they're camped at to check all the rest areas for any odd jobs he can find. Maybe Dave needs some dog tags, or he can find some supplies for Cindy -- something easy he can do while running from anything that might try to attack him.

Three useless stops later, he pulls into Longwythe. The shop is a bust, and so is the Crow's Nest. He's slumped at the counter with his head in his hands, wondering how long it'll take them to kick him out for not buying anything, when a man slides into the seat next to him.

"You looking to earn some cash?" the man asks, and Noctis lifts his head.

"Yeah, got a job for me?" Noctis takes a closer look at the man. A hunter, probably, based on the scars and the gun tucked in his belt. "Can't do anything dangerous right now, so hunts are out."

"Nah," the man says, "I had something else in mind." He smiles, and his eyes rake over Noctis in a way that makes him suspect he knows what this man has in mind. "You got a real pretty face," he says. "A real pretty mouth."

Noctis swallows. His stomach is doing backflips, but he needs money, and fast. It wouldn't be that bad, would it? He doesn't have a ton of experience, but he's had some. Steeling himself, he says, "A thousand gil for me to suck you off."

The man laughs. "I'll give you 500."

"750 and I'll swallow."

"625 and if you do a good job, there might be more work for you tomorrow."

That's enough for potions to heal his friends and supplies to get them through to their next hunt, so Noctis holds out his hand, and the man shakes it.

It's not something he's proud of, but he does his best, and gets what he came for. 625 gil in his pocket and the bitter taste of a stranger's come at the back of his throat. Somehow Noctis doesn't think this is what his dad was talking about when he said the job of royalty was to meet the people's needs, but it's worth it to see the relief on his friends' faces when he makes it back to the haven and hands out potions.


End file.
